Long Night In
by furiona
Summary: Artemis is upset that her brother is unaccepting of her relationship with Mercury, Mercury understands but he wants her to be happy


Her breath could be seen in the cold air, it was thin enough for a visible exhale but not enough to create a breathing problem. Not that there would be a problem anyway, Artemis was warmly dressed. A hoodie and sweat pants. She was sat outside on the back porch reading, a warm mug of hot cocoa placed between her thighs.

Artemis didn't tell her brother that she was here. Mercury would be a dead man. Her head throbbed at the thought. Why couldn't Apollo just be happy for her. She was happy and Mercury was happy.

Curling orange strands of hair around her finger she let the thoughts boil. She wasn't mad but she felt guilty. Was Mercury even happy? They were hiding from her brother. Would they always be running? Would her brother ever condone their relationship? The more she thought the more frustrated she became.

She must've been crying because moments later she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was gentle and tender but also calloused and worn.

It brought a smile to her lips none the less.

"Hey."

"Hey what's wrong?"

"Just thinking too much." Artemis mumbled hardly above a whisper.

A flash of comfort shown in his bright eyes. He was so gentle and compassionate. Artemis wished her brother could see that, she wished he could see how amazing Mercury was to her rather than being selfish and keeping her to himself.

She knew he only had good intentions and that Apollo loved her. Artemis just hoped he'd see the messenger in a different light soon.

Feeling his warm hand make its way down her arm as he came to kneel in front of her. He removed the mug from between her legs setting it aside.

"It's going to be okay soon." He mused taking the archer's hand in his own. Squeezing her hand timidly and delicately as if she were fragile. Artemis never saw herself that way, but perhaps that's why it was so nice. Being treated like she could break. Being treated like she had just as much feeling as anyone else.

With that her hand was brought up to his lips, shaky kisses placed on each knuckle.

Artemis believed him. Things would be okay, and someday things would be perfect. They'd be something more than perfect, something her father never had something Apollo might never have.

This was a kind love. A sweet love only felt by tender and frail hearts. The kind of love that's in backgrounds. The kind of love that you see in pictures, read in books, listen to in songs, and watch in movies. The kind of love that lasts.

Artemis knew that he needed her as much as she needed him. She'd never give up on him. He'd never give up on her.

Brushing her fingers against his cheek she felt him. She felt the way his muscles moved to form a smile. He was so cute.

Generally he was always really good looking. But it was something about this moment. It was about this night. The way she saw herself in his eyes was the only way she ever wanted to be seen. Artemis felt appreciated and wanted more than she ever had before.

Leaning down as he scooted closer her hands slid behind his neck messing with his short brown hair. Her fingers tangled through his thin hairs pulling him closer and closer until their foreheads were pressed to each other and Artemis was knelt in front of him.

She fluttered her eyes shut as did he as they closed the space between their bodies. Tilting her chin upwards their lips met.

Their first kiss was brief, it sent butterflies to her stomach. Her heart fluttered, Artemis was consumed by a light feeling. It was sensational and she wanted more.

Kisses upon kisses were planted on each other's face. Not limiting themselves to lips but his chin and her cheek to her nose and his jawline. She couldn't stop and he didn't want to.

Hesitant hands were placed on her hips, tugging gently. Artemis smiled against his skin as she pulled herself close enough to feel his heart beat.

Artemis' cheeks grew rosy at the sensation of cold fingers on her stomach as they pulled at her hoodie. He opened his eyes to look into her's as if to ask permission. Nodding silently she lifted her arms over her head giving him enough space for him to remove her hoodie.

Her nipples hardened at the cold that made contact with her warm skin. She shivered a small hiss escaping her lips.

"Your turn."

The response earned her a nervous chuckle from Mercury as he removed his shirt. He growled at the cold unable to hold back an uncomfortable giggle.

"It is way too cold for this." He breathed in before scooping up Artemis in his arms.

The redhead gasped in surprise.

"Wow, so strong~!" She laughed as she eased into his arms laying her head against his chest.

His laugh mixed with her's was probably the most beautiful sound she'd ever heard. For the longest time she was jealous of Apollo's voice. But this once, and maybe only this once she loved her voice. It was only because they were together of course.

Quieting down once more she relaxed and listened to his heart as he carried her to the living room. Mercury knelt down and placed her on the carpet laying her gently.

"You comfy?"

"Yeah."

"Alright.. You ready?"

Artemis couldn't help but smile.

"Are you?" She asked teasingly.

Mercury scoffed and leaned over Artemis kissing between her soft breasts. Trailing soft kisses down her belly she couldn't hold in the laugh. Pausing for a moment he glanced up at her kissing all over her tummy earning himself cute bubbly giggles from his favorite goddess.

His hands eased up her thighs grabbing at her sweatpants and pulling them down. Mercury's lips hadn't left her stomach but her ecstatic laughter had nearly silenced into an eager hum in her throat.

She wore cute mint green panties with a dark green lace around the rim and a bow placed in the center. Artemis laid her head back on the soft floor as her last remaining article of clothing was removed.

Artemis lay there exposed and naked but not in any way did she feel violated or uncomfortable. Nervous? Maybe. But she wanted this.

Bringing her foot up she pushed back slightly.

"You too." It was more of a reminder than a demand.

He leant up and unbuttoned his pants and dropping them quickly along with his boxers. Mercury was visibly turned on, as much as the archer was.

Artemis dropped her leg breathing in a soft gasp and holding it in until she felt her boyfriend dip his head down between her thighs. Soft kisses were placed up her thighs stopping at her glistening folds. Her legs shivered at the sound of Mercury inhaling her scent before parting her labia to kiss her pink flesh.

Her breath hitched as she gripped onto the carpet. With the rise and fall of her chest she felt a more erotic sensation course through her body. The feeling of his tongue scraping over her walls caused her body to quiver eagerly.

Opening her mouth she uttered a squeaky moan when he took her clit into his mouth. She leant up to watch him at play. His tongue circled around her clit several times in a teasingly slow manner before taking her back into his mouth.

Artemis' jaw hung open unable to close itself as moans echoed through the empty lodge. Mercury pushed himself closer hoisting her legs up over his shoulders. Their eyes met. Beautiful sapphire hues boring into each other.

"I'm ready."

Mercury swallowed hard and made an effort to enter her as slowly as he possibly could for being so eager. Artemis groaned as his member penetrated her womanhood. It felt so amazing.

Artemis nodded again but more eagerly. She was unable to form words through her moans but she wanted more. Her body wanted more.

Loud unending moans communicated her desire for the growing pleasure in her body. He pushed further and began thrusting his hips in a rhythmic pace gradually picking up in speed. Her eyes squeezed shut as she slowly began to move her hips with his. Shortly their moans echoed together practically in unison. A beautifully erotic song that they made as he thrusted his member into her womb.

Mercury whined. He was close. They both were. Artemis smiled and leaned up kissing him as her feminine fluids oozed from around his member. Mumbling incoherently the male pulled back and his cock pulsated before releasing onto Artemis' stomach.

They panted and pulled back from the embrace too look at each other.

"That was so..."

"Amazing?"

"Yeah, something like that."


End file.
